Berigora
Berigora is the main city in Peregrinus, on the southeastern-most promontory of the Siccus Badlands. (Prior to the Revolword elemental invasion of book 1, Peregrinus was connected to the rest of Kaliphlin by a narrow land bridge, this has since been destroyed however, and has not yet been rebuilt) The city is situated on the southern side of Peregrinus, in a natural harbour. Berigora is a main trade hub in eastern Kaliphlin, and is the primary stop for east Mitgardian and Nocturnian traders as they make their way down the coast. It is blessed with a deep natural harbour, one of the best in Historica, with enclosing headlands that shelters it from the strong winds and high waves of the open water. Much of the docks are taken up with warehouses for the large volume of goods that pass through Berigora each day. Due to the city's proximity to both Nocturnus and the Raketh mountain assassians, the dockyard taverns are also known as marketplaces for experienced swords for hire. (As long as you don't get killed in the process!) The city itself is cut into the steep hillsides that enclose it by a series of terraces. The houses are brightly painted, and rooftop gardens are a common way to grow extra food. The climate is Mediterranian and rainfall is higher than most of mainland Kaliphlin, due to the prevalence of coastal storms. Due to its nature as a trade hub, Berigora architecture is displays a mix of styles. Dour Mitgardian-style warehouses rub shoulders with typical flat-topped Kaliphlin homes, and some grand buildings have steep spires that resemble Avalonian towers. Travelers from Varlyrio have noted the similarity of some buildings in Berigora to those of their homeland, fueling speculation that its founders may have had connection to Varlyrio. Although Berigora is primarily a trading city, it still maintains a sizable military presence. Most of its might is in its navy, consisting of both heavy warships and troop carriers/support ships. The vast majority of her warships are either oared caravels or galleys, allowing for swift maneuverability in the treacherous waters off of southern Peregrinus. Her navy, alongside the famed "Emerald Spitter" dragon riders, are credited with keeping the eastern Kaliphlin sea trade routes largely free from piracy. Following the Kalphlin civil war, Berigora has much rebuilding to do. Although many ships were lost in the war and the city has suffered from blockades by Ulandus, the population has continued to swell, both with refugees from the fighting and Ulandian soldiers who are now allied with the High Council against the resurgent Desert King. Unbeknown to most, Lord Sansael is among those missing in action, and the high priestess Nammuat has sent a mission in secret to try to find out more of his fate. In his stead, the official secret "body double" of Lord Sansael is pressed into service, to reassure the populace that the leadership is stable. He is advised principally by Nammuat, who holds great influence over him. Notable Residents of Berigora: *Erudhalion Sansael - Lord of Peregrinus, member of the high council, currently missing in action following the Kaliphlin civil war. *Achaos Marzun - Official secret "body double" of Lord Sansael, currently in service to prevent the populace from knowing of his disappearance. *Nammuat - High preistess of the sacred lake, currently advising Achaos about how to act in Lord Sansael's stead, is the actual power in Peregrinus. *Sir Barold - Commander of the causeway garrison (Killed in action in the Battle of the Causeway). *Eocher Meosphen - Harbourmaster of Berigora. *Madame Ryiah Amazi - owner and propieter of the fabled "Red Star" inn in Berigora. *Ambassador Daraith Vensal - Kaliphlin ambassador to Nocturnus. *"One-eyed" Jaccus - grizzled Peregrinus soldier, lighthouse keeper of Arad Drukkar. *Waisur Iarel - Finest archer in Peregrinus, inventor of the "Evergold" archery system. *Phrixelle - Centaur champion of Peregrinus, represented Kaliphlin in the Drow gladiator games, now retired. *Ariana Thunderbow - Drow/centaur refugee from Nocturnus, represented Nocturnus in the Mpya Stedor archery tournament, consort of Phrixelle. Back to Kaliphlin's important locations Category:Kaliphlin Category:Cities